de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
XX. Men moet duidelijk communiceren over wat opgenomen worden betekent en over de ware betekenis van verheven worden voor de troon van God
2. Wat is ware opname? Bijbelverzen ter referentie: “En rond middernacht werd er geroepen: ‘Kijk, de bruidegom komt; ga uit om hem te ontmoeten.’ … en zij die klaarstonden gingen met hem naar binnen voor het bruiloftsfeest, waarna de deur gesloten werd” (Mat. 25:6,10). “Ik sta voor de deur en klop aan. Als iemand mijn stem hoort en de deur opent, zal ik binnenkomen, en we zullen samen eten, ik met hem en hij met mij” (Openb. 3:20). “Schrijf op: ‘Gelukkig zijn zij die voor het bruiloftsmaal van het lam zijn uitgenodigd’” (Openb. 19:9). Relevante woorden van God: Dus moet “eerste rijpe” worden uitgelegd als gezagdragend. Dat is de ware betekenis ervan. “Opgenomen worden” is niet van een lagere plek naar een hogere plek gaan zoals mensen zich inbeelden. Dit is een grote vergissing. Opgenomen worden verwijst naar mijn voorbestemming en uitverkiezing. … Dit strookt helemaal niet met de opvattingen van mensen. Zij die in de toekomst een aandeel in mijn huis hebben, zijn allemaal mensen die voor mijn aangezicht zijn opgenomen. Dit is absoluut waar, onveranderlijk en kan door niemand weerlegd worden. Dit is de tegenaanval jegens Satan. Iedereen die ik voorbestemd heb, zal voor mijn aangezicht opgenomen worden. uit ‘Hoofdstuk 104’ van Uitspraken van Christus aan het begin in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ De kerk van Philadelphia heeft gestalte gekregen, wat volledig te danken is aan de genade en ontferming van God. De heiligen hebben hun liefde voor God getoond en zijn nooit afgeweken van hun geestelijke pad. Ze staan vast in het geloof dat de ene, ware God vlees is geworden, dat Hij het Hoofd is van het universum en dat Hij het bevel voert over alle dingen – wat wordt bevestigd door de heilige Geest en wordt gestaafd met keihard bewijs! Hierin kan nooit verandering komen! ………… Vandaag hebt u alle kerken compleet gemaakt – de kerk van Philadelphia – wat de verwerkelijking betekent van uw zesduizendjarige managementplan. De heiligen kunnen nu in nederigheid aan u gehoorzamen; ze zijn met elkaar verbonden in de geest en vergezellen elkaar in liefde. Ze zijn verbonden met de bron van de fontein. Onophoudelijk stroomt het levende water; alle vuil en modder in de kerk spoelt het weg, waarbij het uw tempel opnieuw zuivert. We hebben de praktische, ware God leren kennen, we hebben gewandeld in zijn woorden en we hebben onze eigen taken en plichten erkend; al het mogelijke hebben we gedaan om onszelf uit te putten voor de kerk. Ieder ogenblik moeten we benutten om stil te zijn voor u en om [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/work-of-the-Holy-Spirit-work-of-satan.html het werk van de heilige Geest] ter harte te nemen; dan zal uw wil in ons niet worden belemmerd. Onder de heiligen heerst onderlinge liefde, en de kracht van sommigen zal het falen van anderen compenseren. Ieder ogenblik kunnen ze wandelen in de geest en de verlichting en de illuminatie van de heilige Geest verwerven. Ze brengen de waarheid in de praktijk zodra ze die hebben begrepen; ze houden vol dankzij het nieuwe licht en volgen in Gods voetstappen. ………… Werk actief samen met God, dien in onderlinge samenwerking en word één; voldoe aan de wil van Almachtige God, haast je om een heilig, geestelijk lichaam te worden en vertrap Satan, om een einde te maken aan zijn lotsbestemming. De kerk van Philadelphia is opgenomen tot voor Gods aangezicht en toont zichzelf in Gods glorie. uit ‘Hoofdstuk 2’ van Uitspraken van Christus aan het begin in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Net als honderden miljoenen andere volgelingen van de Heer Jezus Christus, houden we ons aan de wetten en geboden van de Bijbel, genieten we van de overvloedige genade van de Heer Jezus Christus en komen we samen, bidden, prijzen en dienen we in de naam van de Heer Jezus Christus – en dit alles doen we in de zorg en bescherming van de Heer. We zijn vaak zwak en vaak sterk. Wij geloven dat al onze handelingen in overeenstemming zijn met wat de Heer leert. Het spreekt dus vanzelf dat we ook geloven dat we het pad van gehoorzaamheid aan de wil van de Vader in de hemel bewandelen. We verlangen naar de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/thesecondcomingofjesus.html wederkomst van de Heer Jezus], naar het glorievolle arriveren van de Heer Jezus, naar het einde van ons leven op aarde, naar de verschijning van het koninkrijk en naar alles zoals het was voorspeld in het boek Openbaring: De Heer arriveert en brengt rampspoed en beloont het goede en straft het kwade en neemt allen die Hem volgen en Zijn terugkeer verwelkomen op in de lucht om Hem tegemoet te komen. Elke keer dat we hieraan denken, kunnen we niet anders dan overmand worden door emotie. We zijn dankbaar dat we in de laatste dagen zijn geboren en het geluk hebben om getuige te zijn van de komst van de Heer. Al hebben we vervolging geleden, het is in ruil voor “een eeuwige luister, die alles omvat en alles overtreft”; wat een zegening is dat! Al dit verlangen en de genade die de Heer ons schenkt, maken ons vaak nuchter tot [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/concerning-the-practice-of-prayer.html het gebed] en brengen ons vaker samen. Misschien volgend jaar, misschien morgen, of misschien nog eerder wanneer de mens het niet verwacht, zal de Heer plotseling aankomen en zal Hij verschijnen onder een groep mensen die aandachtig op Hem hebben gewacht. We strijden allemaal met elkaar, niemand wil achterblijven, om de eerste groep te zijn die de verschijning van de Heer aanschouwt, om een van degenen te worden die zullen worden opgenomen. ………… God is stil en is nog nooit aan ons verschenen, maar Zijn werk is nooit gestopt. Hij kijkt naar alle landen en beveelt alle dingen, en aanschouwt alle woorden en daden van de mens. Zijn management wordt in stappen en volgens Zijn plan uitgevoerd. Het gaat voorts in stilte, zonder dramatisch effect, maar toch komen Zijn voetstappen steeds dichter bij de mensheid en de stoel waarin Hij rechtspreekt wordt bliksemsnel in het heelal klaargezet, waarna onmiddellijk Zijn troon onder ons neerdaalt. Wat een majesteitelijk schouwspel is dat, wat een statig en plechtig tafereel. Als een duif en als een brullende leeuw arriveert de Geest onder ons allen. Hij is wijs, Hij is rechtvaardig en majesteitelijk, Hij komt geruisloos onder ons, en heeft autoriteit en is vervuld van liefde en mededogen. Niemand is op de hoogte van Zijn komst, niemand verwelkomt Zijn komst en bovendien weet niemand wat Hij allemaal zal doen. Het leven van de mens blijft onveranderd; zijn hart is niet anders en de dagen gaan voorbij zoals gewoonlijk. God leeft onder ons als een gewoon persoon, als een meest onbelangrijke volgeling en een gewone gelovige. Hij heeft Zijn eigen bezigheden, Zijn eigen doelen, en bovendien heeft Hij de goddelijkheid die gewone mensen niet hebben. Niemand heeft het bestaan van Zijn goddelijkheid opgemerkt en niemand heeft het verschil tussen Zijn substantie en dat van de mens waargenomen. ………… En toch is het deze gewone persoon, die verborgen is onder mensen, die het nieuwe werk van het redden van ons uitvoert. Hij legt niets aan ons uit, noch vertelt Hij ons waarom Hij gekomen is. Hij doet alleen het werk dat Hij van plan is te doen in stappen en volgens Zijn plan. Zijn woorden en uitingen worden steeds frequenter. Van troosten, vermanen, herinneren en waarschuwen, tot verwijten en disciplineren; van een toon die zachtaardig en vriendelijk is, tot woorden die fel en majestueus zijn – ze brengen allemaal compassie en schroom in de mens. Alles wat Hij zegt raakt de geheimen die diep in ons verborgen zijn, Zijn woorden steken in ons hart, steken onze geest en maken ons beschaamd en vernederd. … Zonder dat we het wisten heeft deze onbeduidende man ons stap voor stap naar Gods werk geleid. We ondergaan ontelbare beproevingen, worden onderworpen aan ontelbare kastijdingen en worden getest door de dood. We leren van Gods rechtvaardige en majestueuze gezindheid, genieten ook van Zijn liefde en compassie, leren de grote kracht en wijsheid van God te waarderen, getuigen van de lieflijkheid van God en aanschouwen Gods diepe verlangen om de mens te redden. In de woorden van deze gewone persoon leren we de gezindheid en substantie van God kennen, leren we Gods wil kennen, leren we de natuur en substantie van de mens kennen en zien we de weg van redding en perfectie. Zijn woorden veroorzaken onze ‘dood’ en veroorzaken onze ‘wedergeboorte’; Zijn woorden brengen ons troost, maar laten ons ook gebukt door gevoelens van verwijt en schuld; Zijn woorden brengen ons vreugde en vrede, maar ook grote pijn. Soms zijn we als lammeren voor de slachting in Zijn handen; soms zijn we als Zijn oogappel en ontvangen we Zijn liefde en genegenheid; soms zijn we als Zijn vijand, in as veranderd door Zijn toorn in Zijn ogen. Wij zijn de mensheid die door Hem is gered, wij zijn de maden in Zijn ogen en wij zijn de verloren lammeren aan wie Hij dag en nacht denkt om te vinden. Hij is genadig tegenover ons, Hij veracht ons, Hij heft ons op, Hij troost ons en vermaant ons, Hij leidt ons, Hij verlicht ons, Hij kastijdt en disciplineert ons, en Hij vervloekt ons zelfs. Hij maakt zich dag en nacht zorgen om ons, Hij beschermt en zorgt dag en nacht voor ons, Hij staat altijd naast ons, en Hij besteedt al Zijn zorg aan ons en betaalt elke prijs voor ons. In de woorden van dit kleine en gewone vlees hebben we het geheel van God ervaren en hebben we de bestemming gezien die God ons heeft geschonken. … De uiting van God gaat verder en Hij maakt gebruikt van verschillende methoden en perspectieven om ons te vermanen wat te doen en de stem van Zijn hart tot uitdrukking te brengen. Zijn woorden dragen levenskracht en laten ons het pad zien dat we moeten lopen en laten ons begrijpen wat de waarheid is. We beginnen aangetrokken te worden tot Zijn woorden, we beginnen ons te concentreren op de toon en manier van Zijn spreken, en beginnen onbewust een interesse in de stem van het hart van deze onopvallende persoon te krijgen. Hij doet nauwgezette pogingen voor ons, verliest de slaap en eetlust voor ons, weent voor ons, zucht voor ons, kermt in ziekte voor ons, lijdt vernedering omwille van onze bestemming en redding, en Zijn hart bloedt en huilt tranen voor onze ongevoeligheid en opstandigheid. Wat Hij heeft en is gaat een gewoon persoon te boven, en kan door geen van de verdorvenen worden bezeten of bereikt. Hij heeft tolerantie en geduld dat geen gewoon persoon heeft, en geen enkel schepsel bezit Zijn liefde. Niemand anders dan Hij kan al onze gedachten kennen, of onze aard en substantie snappen, of de opstandigheid en corruptie van de mensheid beoordelen, of tot ons spreken en zo onder ons werken in naam van de God des hemels. Niemand behalve Hij kan het gezag, de wijsheid en de waardigheid van God bezitten; de gezindheid van God en wat Hij heeft en is, worden in hun geheel van Hem uit uitgegeven. Niemand anders dan Hij kan ons de weg wijzen en ons licht brengen. Niemand anders dan Hij kan de mysteries onthullen die God niet heeft geopenbaard vanaf de schepping tot nu toe. Niemand anders dan Hij kan ons redden van Satans slavernij en onze verdorven gezindheid. Hij vertegenwoordigt God, en drukt de stem van het hart van God uit, de vermaningen van God, en de woorden van oordeel van God voor de hele mensheid. Hij is een nieuw tijdvak begonnen, een nieuw tijdperk, en heeft een nieuwe hemel en aarde gebracht, nieuw werk, en Hij heeft ons hoop gebracht, en een einde gemaakt aan het leven dat we leidden in onduidelijkheid, en heeft ons toegestaan om het pad van redding ten volle te aanschouwen. Hij heeft ons hele wezen overwonnen en ons hart gewonnen. Vanaf dat moment worden onze geesten bewust en lijken onze zielen opnieuw te worden gerevitaliseerd: deze gewone, onbeduidende persoon, die onder ons leeft en lange tijd door ons is verworpen – is Hij niet de Heer Jezus, die voor altijd in onze gedachten is, en naar wie we dag en nacht verlangen? Het is Hij! Het is Hem echt! Hij is onze God! Hij is de waarheid, de weg en het leven! Hij heeft ons toegestaan om weer te leven, het licht te zien en heeft ervoor gezorgd dat onze hartenniet langer dwalen. We zijn teruggekeerd naar het huis van God, we zijn teruggekeerd voor Zijn troon, we staan oog in oog met Hem, we hebben Zijn aangezicht aanschouwd en de weg die voor ons ligt gezien. In die tijd zijn onze harten volledig door Hem overwonnen; we twijfelen er niet langer aan wie Hij is en werken niet langer Zijn werk en woord tegen, en we vallen helemaal neer voor Hem. We wensen niets anders dan de voetsporen van God voor de rest van ons leven te volgen en door Hem te worden vervolmaakt en Zijn genade terug te betalen en Zijn liefde voor ons terug te betalen en Zijn orkestraties en arrangementen te gehoorzamen, en samen te werken met Zijn werk, en alles te doen wat we kunnen om te voltooien wat Hij ons toevertrouwt. ………… We zijn gewoon zo’n gewone groep mensen met een verdorven satanische gezindheid, wij zijn degenen die door God zijn voorbestemd voor de tijdperken en we zijn de behoeftigen die God heeft opgeheven uit de mesthoop. Wij hebben eens God verworpen en veroordeeld, maar nu zijn wij overwonnen door Hem. We hebben het leven ontvangen en de weg van het eeuwige leven van God ontvangen. Ongeacht waar we op aarde zijn, ondanks vervolging en verdrukking, we kunnen niet gescheiden zijn van de redding door [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/ Almachtige God]. Want Hij is onze Schepper en onze enige verlossing! uit ‘Het aanschouwen van de verschijning van God in Zijn oordeel en tuchtiging’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Sommige bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap.